Demons
by Mel DiCaire Benaim
Summary: Quand Cassandra entra dans sa classe, elle sut instantanément que quelque chose n'allait pas avec celle qu'elle s'amusait à appeler Schwimmer, restait juste à savoir quoi... JulyBerry
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez tous bien, moi ça va super bien, j'ai retrouvé de l'inspiration pour écrire à nouveau sur Glee donc ça me va.**_

_**Ca ne sera ni de Faberry, ni du Brittana comme j'en ai l'habitude mais du JulyBerry.**_

_**Tout ça m'est venu en matant un épisode de la saison 4 de Glee avec Cassandra, que j'avais pourtant déjà vu, mais j'ai eu comme un déclic qu'elles deux ensembles ça pourrait former un super couple.**_

_**Donc j'ai fouillé FF, lu quelques fics/On-Shot sur elles deux et j'ai eu l'idée de ceci, pour l'instant, c'est un On-Shot, mais si j'ai assez de review, je peux prévoir de faire une suite, j'ai quelques idées pour en faire une fic sympa, mais c'est à vous de voir.**_

_**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture !**_

_**CJ/RB**_

_**Cassandra pénétra dans sa salle de cours, armée de son habituel bâton, enfin quand on disait habituel, parlons plutôt du bâton que son élève Rachel "Schwimmer" Berry, lui avait offert peu avant son "call-back" pour le rôle de Fanny Brice.**_

_**Là encore, tout était relatif dans le mot élève, Rachel ne venait en cours que quand ses répétitions le lui permettaient, c'est-à-dire très rarement.**_

**À **_**croire que ce matin-là était spécial puisque la tête brune de la dîtes Schwimmer se trouvait entre tous ses élèves.**_

\- Tiens, tiens notre future star de Broadway a décidé de se joindre à nous. C'est très aimable à toi Schwim'.

_**La brune, ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à la professeure de danse, comme elle le faisait habituellement, ce qui alerta la blonde.**_

_**Rachel Barbra Berry ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds, c'était d'ailleurs ce qui amusait Cassandra July.**_

_**C'était en quelque sorte un sport national que la professeure de la NYADA adorait pratiquer et elle avait trouvé une très bonne adversaire en Schwimmer.**_

_**Enfin, la plupart du temps, elle était une très bonne adversaire, visiblement aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas en forme.**_

\- On a perdu sa langue Schwim' ? Ça pourrait être problématique pour jouer Fanny Brice non ?

_**Levant la tête Rachel ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma presque immédiatement, regardant le sol, reprenant ses étirements.**_

_**S'avançant dans la pièce, Cassandra s'approcha de la brune, sa gorge se serrant sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas‚ c'était comme si son corps entier tentait de la prévenir.**_

\- Allez bande de mollusque, on se bouge, vous n'allez pas faire vos Schwimmer !

_**Elle avait besoin de calme pour parler avec la brunette et non pas besoin d'un auditoire complet, prêt à raconter la plus tordue des rumeurs au reste de l'école.**_

_**Se laissant glisser au sol à côté de la brune qui était toujours en train de pratiquer ses étirements, Cassie prit sa jambe, l'aidant à placer sa jambe.**_

\- Et si tu me disais ce qu'il se passe maintenant Schwim' ? _**Demanda-t-elle avec plus de douceurs qu'elle l'aurait souhaitée au départ.**_

\- R… Rien Miss July, tout va très bien, _**répondit Rachel, avant de se lever, afin de rejoindre ses camarades, faisant soupirer la blonde, visiblement, son élève était bien décidé à garder ce qui n'allait pas pour elle, il allait donc falloir qu'elle gruge pour obtenir les informations qu'elle souhaitait avoir, et foi de Cassandra July, elle allait savoir.**_

_**Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Cassie fit se répartir par paire de deux ses élèves, en profitant pour ordonner, avec son ton nonchalant habituel.**_

\- Schwimmer, avec moi, on va voir si tu réussis à faire quelque chose de bien aujourd'hui.

_**Toujours sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche, Rachel se dirigea en direction de Cassandra, prenant la main qu'elle lui tendait, aucune émotion ne se voyant sur son visage, ce qui fit tiquer une nouvelle fois la blonde, elle n'était pas habituée à cette Rachel Berry, il fallait réellement qu'elle découvre ce qui n'allait pas.**_

\- Ok, musique !

_**Les premières notes de "Demons" d'Imagine Dragons retentirent dans le studio, tandis que la voix légèrement rauque de Cassie retentissait.**_

_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

_**Entraînant Rachel dans une danse, dans laquelle elle se laissa totalement aller, s'abandonnant totalement dans l'étreinte, subissant les divers mouvements que lui imposait sa professeure, fermant même les yeux à divers moments, avant que d'une voix tremblotante, elle ne commence à chanter le deuxième couplet, ne quittant pas Cassandra du regard.**_

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

_**Les autres élèves ne s'étaient même pas donné la peine de danser autour d'elles, les regardant évoluer comme si elles étaient faites pour danser ensemble, il était vrai que Rachel n'était pas la meilleure danseuse de la NYADA, mais avec Cassandra July, à ce moment précis, elles se correspondaient, ne faisant qu'une sur la musique.**_

_**Se partageant chaque couplet, avec une facilité déconcertante, chantant les refrains à l'unisson, Cassie continuant à mener la danse, son élève se fondant dans ses bras et alors que la chanson allait terminer le silence ambiant se cassa quand Rachel fondit en larmes dans les bras de sa professeure, tandis que des murmures s'élevaient autour d'elles.**_

\- La classe est finie pour aujourd'hui, bougez vos petits culs de feignasse d'ici ! _**Retentit la voix de Cassandra avec force, faisant partir ses élèves en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, tandis qu'elle tenait toujours la brune dans ses bras, ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire.**_

_**Elle n'était pas douée pour réconforter qui que ce soit, la plupart du temps, elle laissait ça à qui le souhaitait, du moment que ce n'était pas elle, mais pour une fois, elle décida de mettre de côté ses peurs, refermant ses bras sur le corps frêle de Rachel, traçant, sans**_ _**s'en rendre compte des cercles sur le dos de la jeune femme.**_

\- Est-ce que je vais avoir le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe Schwim' ? _**Demanda finalement Cassie, sans bouger, se contentant d'étouffer cette voix dans sa tête qui la suppliait de fuir, de s'éloigner au plus vite de toute cette histoire, elle n'était pas bonne à réconforter les autres, elle est juste bonne à les enfoncer, à les faire se sentir comme s'ils n'étaient bons qu'à danser dans les petits spectacles de danse de l'école élémentaire.**_

_**Il faut plusieurs minutes encore à Rachel pour se calmer, ses larmes s'arrêtent, mais pas ses sanglots, eux sont encore bien présents, se séparant de Cassandra, la jeune femme, court attrapant son sac, s'apprêtant à sortir, mais c'était sans compter sur la professeure aux cheveux blonds qui lui attrapa le bras.**_

\- Oh non Schwim' tu ne vas pas partir sans que je ne connaisse le fin mot de l'histoire, je t'ai laissé pleurer sur mon épaule et crois-moi, c'est quelque chose que je ne fais jamais, alors maintenant, tu vas me parler !

_**Cassandra n'avait pu s'empêcher de le dire avec plus de forces qu'elle ne l'avait souhaité au départ, elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi elle se donnait autant de mal, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il y avait d'un côté, cette petite voix qui lui demandait de la lâcher et de la laisser s'en aller avant qu'elle ne soit impliquée d'une quelconque manière et de l'autre, une autre voix qui lui ordonnait de ne surtout pas la lâcher, une sorte de conscience, et dieu seul savait depuis combien de temps, elle n'avait pas eu de conscience, en faites, elle n'était même pas sûre d'en avoir eu une, un jour.**_

\- Lâchez-moi, s'il vous plait Miss July, _**avait-elle soufflé alors, regardant la blonde de ses grands yeux noisette pleins de larmes, la douleur s'y reflétant d'une manière que Cassie ne pensait pas humainement possible.**_

\- Je ne vais pas te lâcher Rachel, _**lui répondit-elle, utilisant son prénom pour la première fois dans sa classe depuis des semaines, voir des mois, en faites, la seule fois où elle l'avait utilisé avait été quand la brune lui avait offert cette fameuse canne qui se trouvait en ce moment sur**_ _**son bureau**_, je ne vais pas te lâcher parce que même si j'aime faire souffrir mes élèves la plupart du temps, je ne vais pas laisser partir ainsi notre future star de Broadway. Alors dis-moi simplement ce qui ne va pas.

\- Que j'en parle ou pas, rien ne le fera revenir… Parce qu'il est mort !

_**La brunette avait crié la fin de cette phrase avec tellement de rages que Cassandra faillit lâcher prise sur son bras, mais elle tint bon.**_

_**La tirant jusqu'au banc qui se situait à l'autre bout de la pièce, la blonde la fit s'asseoir d'autorité, avant de parler :**_

\- Et si tu m'expliquais tout ça calmement Schwim'.

\- Il… Il s'appelait Finn… Finn Hudson, il était mon petit ami… On avait prévu de se marier… Enfin… C'était à l'ordre du jour quand j'habitais encore à Lima… Et… Je suis désolée… Je n'aurais jamais dû venir en cours aujourd'hui… Parce que je…

_**Rachel n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase, les sanglots ayant repris de plus belle, les larmes coulant à nouveau, faisant paniquer un peu plus Cassandra, elle ne savait réellement pas comment agir, mais heureusement pour elle, elle n'eut pas à faire quoi que ce soit, puisque la brune se laissa tomber dans ses bras à nouveau, Cassie n'ayant qu'à resserrer son étreinte autour du corps frêle de son élève comme précédemment, avant de prendre la parole, sa voix bien plus douce et hésitante qu'en temps normal.**_

\- Rachel… Quand… Quand est-ce arrivé ?

\- Hi… Hier…, _**réussit à répondre la brune, dans un souffle, faisant frissonner la professeure, ce n'était pas le moment qu'un quelconque sentiment pour Schwimmer vienne se glisser dans la discussion, elle verrait ça plus tard.**_

\- Ok Schwim'… La question n'est pas pourquoi tu es venue en cours aujourd'hui, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas en ce moment avec le reste de ta petite bande minable du Glee Club, de ton petit lycée de looser de l'Ohio ?

_**La réplique faillit presque faire rire Rachel entre ses sanglots, la blonde l'ignorait totalement, mais la plupart du temps, tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche la faisait rire plus que de raison, ça lui rappelait un peu un mélange de Sue Sylvester et de Santana Lopez.**_

\- Je n'ai pas voulu… Je n'en avais pas le courage en faites…, _**fini par avouer la brune, qui cette fois-ci, n'essaya pas de bouger des bras réconfortants de sa professeure de danse, elle s'y sentait bien, sans savoir pourquoi, sa présence était réconfortante.**_

\- Tu devrais y aller quand même, tu risques de t'en vouloir plus tard si tu n'y vas pas, _**rétorqua Cassandra avec raison.**_

_**Rachel le savait parfaitement, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir son estomac se nouer à chaque fois qu'elle pensait au fait d'y aller, de revoir tout le monde, de pleurer, encore et encore la mort d'une personne très importante pour elle, elle ne s'en sentait pas la capable.**_

\- J'ai peur Miss July…

\- C'est normal d'avoir peur Schwim', mais la culpabilité que tu ressentiras si tu n'y vas pas, sera pire que la peur que tu ressens en ce moment. Parce que la peur peut s'en aller, mais la culpabilité sera là pour toujours.

_**Depuis quand Cassandra July, professeure de danse à la NYADA était aussi sage, la blonde se le demandait elle-même, et Rachel encore plus qu'elle.**_

\- Et si je n'y arrive pas ?

\- Crois-moi Schwim' tu as réussi à survivre à une année entière de classe avec moi, tu es parfaitement capable de survivre à ça.

_**Se séparant finalement de sa professeure, Rachel la regarda dans les yeux, ses yeux bruns sondant les yeux gris-vert devant elle, essayant d'y voir la moindre trace de mépris ou de moquerie, ce qu'elle y voyait habituellement, mais non, pour une fois, la blonde était totalement sincère avec elle, elle le savait.**_

\- Je vous remercie pour… Ça… M'avoir écouté me plaindre, je sais que vous n'êtes pas le genre de personne qui aime ça en temps normal, alors vraiment merci.

\- De rien Schwimmer, mais ne prend pas ça pour habitude, _**répondit Cassie, ses barrières se remettant en place, faisant comprendre à la brune que l'instant était fini.**_

_**Se levant, Rachel garda le contact visuel aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvant, avant de sortir de la pièce, laissant Cassandra seule…**_

_**CJ/RB**_

_**Et voilà, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatiences, c'est la première fois que je tente se pairing donc soyez indulgent si le caractère des personnages (surtout celui de Cassandra) n'est pas exactement le même que dans la série.**_

_**Je tenais aussi à remercier EloMar35 qui a pris le temps de corriger cet On-Shot et de me donner son avis en passant.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Benaïm.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello, c'est re-moi, désolée d'avoir trainé, mais j'avais d'autre fanfiction à écrire, en plus de celles sur ce site j'ai du Benouna et du Benagré à publier sur un autre site (Parce que j'ai trop peur que l'une des personnes concernée tombent dessus, c'est du Realship donc c'est moyen), alors même en écrivant une page de fic tous les soirs, je galère à vous publier plus vite, je fais vraiment mon maximum de maximum.**_

_**En attendant, voici donc le chapitre 2 de ma JulyBerry, je suis contente que le premier chapitre vous ait plu.**_

_**Sur ce, je vais vous laisser lire, bonne lecture !**_

_**CJ/RB**_

_**Assise sur le canapé dans le salon de la maison des Hudson/Hummel, Rachel essayait de s'empêcher de pleurer à nouveau, elle avait déjà fait ça pendant les deux derniers jours, ne s'était pas stoppée depuis sa discussion avec sa professeure de danse Cassandra July, à tel point qu'elle pensait bientôt ne plus avoir de larme en réserve.**_

_**Entendre parler de lui sans arrêt ses derniers jours était de trop pour elle, surtout que certains la dévisageaient avec le regard type "Si elle était restée avec lui, il n'aurait pas fait cette connerie", ce qu'elle pensait être vraie d'ailleurs, si elle n'avait pas rompu avec lui, sûrement, n'aurait-il pas été faire un tour dans se repère de dealer avec deux de ses amis de la fac, et tout aussi sûrement, serait-il ici aujourd'hui, à rire de tout et rien avec sa mère, son beau-père et son demi-frère Kurt.**_

_**Mais malheureusement, rien de tout ceci ne sera plus jamais possible, et Rachel ne peut s'empêcher de s'en vouloir pour ça.**_

_**Entendant la sonnette retentir, la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns leva la tête, faisant signe**_ _**à la mère de Finn qu'elle s'en occupait, elle avait besoin de s'occuper, d'occuper son esprit plutôt, même si c'était simplement pour un court instant, si cela lui évitait d'éclater en sanglots à nouveau.**_

_**Ouvrant la porte, Rachel vit un homme tenant une gigantesque gerbe de fleur blanche et sur le dessus, un seul et unique lys.**_

\- Bonjour, je cherche une certaine Schwimmer, on m'a dit qu'elle se reconnaîtrait.

_**Schwimmer ? La jeune femme pourrait mettre sa main à couper qu'il y avait du Cassandra July derrière cette livraison de fleur, il n'y avait qu'elle pour l'appeler ainsi, au départ, ce surnom blessait énormément la brunette, et puis, elle c'était rendu compte que pour la blonde, un surnom, n'importe lequel était une sorte de signe d'affection, elle était la seule dans sa classe à en avoir un qui durait dans le temps, certains en avaient eu, une séance, ou deux, mais ils ne duraient jamais longtemps, Cassie finissait par se lasser et passer à un autre élève, ce qui n'était pas le cas avec Rachel, le sien semblait être permanant et avec même ses déclinaisons, ou plutôt devrait-elle dire une contraction, Schwim'.**_

\- C'est moi, _**répondit simplement la brunette, laissant le livreur lui mettre entre les mains la gerbe de fleurs.**_

\- Bien, elle m'a fait dire que la gerbe était pour votre ex-fiancé et que le lys était pour vous, tout comme le mot qui y est accroché.

_**En effet, il y avait un mot accroché au lys, Rachel ne l'avait pas vue au départ, remerciant le livreur, la brune referma la porte du mieux qu'elle le pouvait avec ses mains prisent par les fleurs.**_

_**La voyant revenir ainsi, son meilleur ami, Kurt, vint à sa rencontre, sa curiosité légèrement piquée par l'énorme bouquet de fleurs, ok, pas seulement piquée, il était de notoriété publique que Kurt Hummel était quelqu'un d'extrêmement curieux, un peu trop pour son propre bien d'ailleurs.**_

\- De qui ça vient ?

\- Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraitre, je crois que ça vient de Cassandra July.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- À part, elle, qui sur cette terre m'appelle Schwimmer ? _**Rétorque la brune, faisant hausser les épaules à son meilleur ami, effectivement, à part leur professeure de danse, personne ne l'appelait ainsi, ça ne pouvait donc qu'être elle**_, on est d'accord, je vais donner ça à Carole.

\- Ok, _**acquiesça-t-il la laissant partir, tandis que son cerveau commençait à tourner à mille à l'heure, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, soudainement, Cassandra July prenait le temps d'envoyer une gerbe de fleurs à l'enterrement de quelqu'un, qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, surtout qu'elle n'était certainement pas connue pour sa grande gentillesse.**_

_**Après avoir donné les fleurs à Carole Hummel, Rachel, s'était installée dans un coin isolé de la pièce, détachant le mot attaché au lys, tout en se demandant comment sa professeure avait su que les lys étaient ses fleurs préférées, à moins que ça ne soit seulement une coïncidence.**_

_**Dépliant le petit bout de papier, la brune ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire s'installer sur ses lèvres.**_

_Hey Schwim',_

_Qui eut cru que trouver une simple adresse serait aussi compliqué,_

_Mais heureusement, rien ne résiste à Cassandra July très longtemps._

_J'espère que tes amis loosers ne sont pas en train de t'entraîner dans les abîmes de la nullité._

_Ça serait dommage de gâcher des semaines et des semaines de travail._

_-CJ-_

_**CJ/RB**_

_**Entrant dans le studio de danse de la NYADA, Cassandra envoya valser son gilet noir sur son bureau, ne pouvant empêcher un sourire totalement puéril de s'installer sur son visage, elle n'avait plus cinq ans pour faire ça, mais un sentiment de fierté**_ _**s'insinuait en elle, pathétique…**_

_**S'avançant jusqu'au poste de radio, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds l'alluma, lançant la première musique qu'elle trouva, ça ferait l'affaire, tout ce qu'elle avait besoin, c'était de se vider la tête.**_

_**Tête bien trop remplis par des images de son élève aux cheveux bruns, ce qui n'était pas l'idée la plus brillante que son cerveau avait pu lui donner, franchement, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle.**_

_**Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, elle avait passé deux jours à noyer ses pensées dans le rhum et autres alcools sans résultat, l'alcool semblait même lui faire encore plus penser à la petite brune…**_

_**Flash-Back**__** :**_

_**Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver, ça devait s'arrêter maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas penser à son élève comme ça, d'une parce que c'était, comme elle venait de le dire, son élève, de deux parce qu'elle était bien trop exaspérante, de trois parce que son trop-plein de talent lui donnait envie de vomir la plupart du temps, une pointe de jalousie, il fallait bien l'avouer et de quatre parce… Parce que bordel de merde, c'était Rachel Barbra Berry, se simple faites était, il lui semblait, une raison bien suffisante…**_

_**Il fallait qu'elle se la sorte de la tête et vite, et le seul moyen qui lui venait en tête pour le moment c'était de lui envoyer un fichu bouquet de fleurs pour son ancien petit ami ou fiancé, elle n'avait pas tout suivi, mort. Ce petit sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle ressentait de ne pas avoir pu l'aider d'avantage dans sa classe, partirait sans aucun doute de cette manière, mais pour ça, encore fallait-il avoir l'adresse de celui-ci.**_

_**Se levant de son canapé, shootant dans une ou deux bouteilles vident au sol au passage, Cassandra grogna avant de se frotter le front, espérant faire partir ce léger mal de tête gênant, l'effet direct de sa gueule de bois.**_

_**Marchant jusqu'à son ordinateur, la blonde l'ouvrit, le laissant sortir de l'état de veille dans lequel il se trouvait, ce qui prit quelques instants, le temps pour elle de trouver un cachet d'aspirine et un verre d'eau.**_

_**Finissant par dégoter un cachet solitaire sur son plan de travail, Cassandra le laisse tomber dans un verre plein d'eau, le laissant se diluer, tandis qu'elle rentrait son mot de passe de son ordinateur, appuyant rapidement sur la touche entrée de son clavier.**_

\- À nous deux Finn de Lima, Ohio, _**laissa-t-elle échapper avant de se craquer les doigts, en profitant pour s'étirer quelque peu, faisant craquer ses autres articulations.**_

_**Mais elle déchanta bien vite, il y avait au moins une vingtaine de Finn rien qu'à Lima, et environ une dizaine qui était en âge d'aller au lycée, autant dire que c'était comme trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin, et c'était bien quelque chose que détestait la blonde, chercher les détails.**_

_**Surtout qu'elle n'avait même pas le nom de famille de ce gosse, elle allait finir par faire livrer ses fleurs chez Schwimmer, là, au moins elle serait… Mais bien sûr, pour trouver ce Finn, il fallait passer par nul autre que la future petite reine de Broadway.**_

_**Tapant rapidement "Facebook" dans sa barre de recherche, Cassie, cliqua sur le lien premier lien qui apparut devant elle, heureusement pour elle, elle était toujours connectée, parce que sinon elle aurait tout simplement été incapable de se rappeler de son mot de passe, pour pas changer.**_

_**Elle avait ensuite tapé le prénom et le nom de son élève dans la barre de recherche, luttant contre l'envie d'écrire Schwimmer, un sourire amusé s'installant sur ses lèvres.**_

_**Sourire amusé qui se transforma rapidement en un simple sourire, Rachel était magnifique sur sa photo de profil, il fallait bien l'avouer, elle ne connaissait pas les deux blondes et la latine à ses côtés, mais les quatre jeunes femmes affichaient un énorme sourire, toutes les quatre affublées d'une paire de lunettes de soleil.**_

_**Les quatre étaient magnifiques, pourtant la seule qui trouvait grâce aux yeux de Cassandra était Rachel, elle ne savait même pas comment se l'expliquer, mais peu importe qui se trouverait à ses côtés, c'est elle qu'elle trouverait magnifique.**_

_**Oui, elle était atteinte, elle s'en était plus ou moins rendu compte, c'était bien pour ça qu'elle était toujours plus**_ _**dure avec la brunette, l'affublant de surnoms humiliants, se moquant d'elle en classe devant tous ses camarades, la rabaissant pour la faire se sentir plus bas que**_ _**terre.**_

_**Mais l'élève avait combattu, ne se laissant pas mettre à terre, par personne, ce qui avait plu encore plus à la blonde, ne pouvant l'empêcher de pénétrer toujours un peu plus dans ses défenses, dans ses pensées.**_

_**Secouant la tête, Cassandra se reconcentra sur son but premier, savoir qui était le Finn qui était décédé, ex-fiancé de Rachel et également trouver son adresse.**_

_**Descendant dans son fil d'actualité, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds finie par dégoter une vidéo dont le titre était : Glee Club – National 1**__**er**__** – New Direction. Cliquant dessus, la blonde laissa la vidéo se dérouler devant ses yeux.**_

_**La latine de la photo, à moins que ça ne soit sa sœur jumelle, habillée d'une robe rouge, commença à chanter "Edge Of Glory" de Lady Gaga, rapidement rejointe par trois autres personnes, les deux blondes de la photo de profil de Rachel, et également une autre**_ _**jeune femme que Cassandra n'avait pas encore vue.**_

\- C'est qu'ils se débrouilleraient bien ses petits merdeux, pourquoi ne sont-ils pas dans ma classe ? _**Laissa-t-elle échapper, s'imaginant déjà les torturer tous comme elle le faisait avec Berry.**_

_**Puis, après cela, tout le monde regagna les coulisses, laissant la salle plongée dans le noir, se rallumant seulement quand les premières notes de la chanson suivante commencèrent : "It's All Coming Back To Me Now", la scène, teintée d'une lueur bleutée, montrait Rachel, seule sur scène, devant un micro à pied, ne tardant pas à commencer à chanter, provoquant une envolée de papillon dans son estomac, elle chantait avec ses tripes, avec tout ce qu'elle avait, c'était incroyable, Cassie avait beau dire, dix fois par cours que la brune n'avait pas de talent, elle en avait, et bien plus que la plupart des personnes qu'elle connaissait.**_

_**Cassandra aurait aimé revenir en arrière pour écouter encore et encore sa performance, mais il fallait qu'elle avance, elle y reviendrait plus tard, elle s'en fit la promesse.**_

À_** peine quelques secondes après la fin d' It's All Coming Back To Me Now",**_ _**"Paradise by the Dashboard Light" commença et un jeune homme, commença à chanter, rapidement rejoins par Rachel.**_

_**Les regards qu'ils se lançaient dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion firent bien comprendre à la blonde qui était le brun, c'était très certainement se Finn, après tout, à cette époque, ils devaient être fiancés, tout du moins, elle le pensait.**_

_**Finn, si c'était bien lui, avait vraiment un très joli grain de voix, mais il semblait avoir du mal à bouger son corps, on pouvait facilement comprendre que la danse n'était pas son truc, s'il avait été dans sa classe, elle aurait eu énormément de travail avec lui, c'était une certitude.**_

_**Et puis quand la fin de la chanson arriva, la vidéo se coupa, signe qu'elle était arrivée à sa fin, se décidant à regarder les commentaires, espérant y trouver le Facebook de ce garçon, Cassie vit les noms de Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce, Noah Puckerman, Sugar Motta et finalement celui de Finn Hudson…**_

\- Hudson hein, _**souffla la blonde, contente d'avoir finalement trouvé le nom de ce fameux Finn.**_

_**Ouvrant un autre onglet supplémentaire, Cassandra accéda rapidement au site des pages jaunes, tapant rapidement le nom de famille de se Finn dans la barre de recherche, agrémenté de la ville et de l'état dans lequel elle espérait le trouver.**_

_**Mais rien, pas un seul Hudson dans la ville, la jeune femme allait finir, par tout simplement laisser tomber, si ça continuait… Pourtant, le visage triste de Rachel, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer, la fit renoncer à couper son ordinateur, se gamin ne pouvait pas être orphelin, ou quelque chose, il devait bien avoir de la famille, restait simplement à la trouver.**_

_**Tapant simplement son nom dans la barre de recherche de Google, la professeure de**_ _**la NYADA chercha n'importe quel article sur le jeune homme, finissant par trouver son avis de décès.**_

\- Sa maman, et son beau-père Carole et Burt Hummel, son demi-frère, Kurt Hummel, ses amis du Glee Club du lycée McKinley, sont dans le regret de vous annoncer le décès de Finn Hudson à l'âge de 19 ans…

_**Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Cassandra n'avait rien trouvé sous le nom d'Hudson, sa mère, s'était semblerait-il remarié.**_

\- 19 ans, c'est décidément trop jeune pour mourir, _**murmura-t-elle, sentant un frisson la parcourir, elle ne savait pas comment ce gamin était mort, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir le visage souriant de ce gamin un peu pataud qui chantait avec son élève… Et si ça**_ _**lui arrivait à elle ? Un nouveau frisson parcouru, le corps de la blonde, sans qu'elle**_ _**ne cherche à le retenir.**_

_**Secouant la tête, Cassie ferma la page de l'avis de décès, retournant sur le site des Pages Jaunes pour cette fois-ci trouver l'adresse des Hummel, ce qu'elle ne mit pas plus de trente secondes à faire, heureusement pour elle d'ailleurs, ils étaient les seuls dans la petite ville de l'Ohio.**_

_**Notant rapidement l'adresse sur un morceau de papier, la blonde chercha ensuite l'adresse d'un fleuriste, réussissant à en dégoter un dans ce patelin paumé.**_

_**Fleuriste qu'elle avait rapidement appelé lui commandant une gerbe de fleurs à livrer à l'adresse des Hummel, peu importe à quoi elle ressemblait du moment que c'était bien, elle n'était pas très fleur de toute façon, elle n'aurait pas pu savoir si c'était bien ou pas, et alors qu'elle allait raccrocher, elle eut l'idée de rajouter quelque chose.**_

\- Et mettez un lys également, et débrouillez-vous pour donner ça à Schwimmer, elle se reconnaitra, avec ce message.

_**Elle lui avait rapidement dicté un message à mettre avec le lys, il avait semblé outré parfois, mais elle n'en avait que faire, elle savait que Schwim' avait l'habitude qu'elle lui parle ainsi, alors, si elle lui avait écrit une carte dégoulinante de bon sentiment, elle aurait trouvé ça étrange, elle en était certaine…**_

_**Fin du Flash-Back…**_

_**Après ça, elle pensait que Rachel sortirait de sa tête pour un bon bout de temps, mais rien à faire, Schwimmer restait encore et toujours dans ses pensées, la preuve, même maintenant, alors qu'elle était en train de danser, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle.**_

_**Elle allait finir par devenir dingue, elle était en train de la rendre folle, tout doucement, comme un serpent, elle s'insinuait dans chaque petite partie de son esprit et il fallait que ça change, elle ne se permettrait pas de ressentir quoi que ce soit pour la version féminine de David Schwimmer, jamais…**_

_**CJ/RB**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je n'ai pas encore commencé à écrire le suivant, mais j'ai déjà toutes les idées sur une feuille, donc je vais essayer de faire au plus vite, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre.**_

_**Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite et je tenais encore à remercier Elomar35, qui prend le temps de corriger mes fictions.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Bénaïm**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, j'espère que vous allez bien, moi ça va super, je publie un peu tard, parce que comme c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, j'ai plein de chose à faire, je n'ai pas été là de la matinée et après j'avais mal à la tête, donc petite sieste pour faire passer ça, et après j'ai re-bougée.**_

_**Là je profite de 5 minutes pour vous publier ce chapitre, et celui de l'une de mes fics sur Once Upon A Time.**_

_**J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, alors j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira !**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

_**CJ/RB**_

_**Lundi matin, Cassandra, assise à son bureau, regardait tous ses élèves entrer dans sa salle de classe, certains arrivaient en groupe, discutant de leur week-end, d'autres arrivaient seuls et se mettaient directement au travail.**_

_**Elle ne savait pas si Rachel allait venir ou pas, après tout, elle pouvait être de retour sur scène pour son rôle de Fanny Brice et malgré cela, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se focaliser sur cette porte.**_

_**Jetant un autre coup d'œil à l'heure sur son téléphone portable, se trouvant sur la table devant elle, Cassie retint un soupir, 7 heures 58, encore deux minutes et elle devrait très certainement renoncer à voir son élève aux cheveux bruns et à la voix agaçante, franchir cette porte.**_

_**Relevant la tête, la blonde retint un nouveau soupir, mais cette fois-ci de soulagement en voyant une petite brunette, au justaucorps**_ _**noir, une veste de cuir noir par-dessus, entrer dans la classe, tel un fantôme, rasant les murs.**_

_**Ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Cassandra, un million de questions se bousculant dans sa tête, la faisant soupirer, et cette fois-ci, elle ne réussit pas à l'arrêter à temps.**_

_**Regardant une nouvelle fois l'heure sur son téléphone, la blonde vit qu'il y était, cette fois-ci, affiché 8 heures 01, c'était parti pour une heure de cours…**_

\- Tom avec Amelia devant, je veux vérifier que vous ayez bien compris l'enchaînement de la semaine dernière, tout le monde s'assied et les regarde, je veux qu'à la fin, tout le monde est une critique constructive à leur faire, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

_**Personne n'osa dire quelque chose, pas même Rachel, qui s'était simplement assise, dès qu'elle l'avait dit, toujours emmitouflé dans sa veste de cuir noir.**_

_**S'asseyant sur le bord de son bureau, Cassie appuya sur la télécommande, demander à ses élèves de travailler à sa place était la meilleure idée de la journée, pendant qu'eux regarderaient la prestation de leurs deux camarades, elle pourrait, à loisir, détailler la brunette qui se trouvait juste en face d'elle, sans que cela ne se voie.**_

_**La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns semblait fatiguée, moins pâle que la semaine dernière quand elle était arrivée dans son cours, mais ses traits étaient toujours tirés, ses cheveux étaient attachés dans un chignon compliqué, retenu par une fleur que la blonde aurait pu reconnaître entre mille, le fameux lys qu'elle lui avait fait offrir par se fleuriste à Lima.**_

_**Un fin sourire vint s'installer sur ses lèvres à cette constatation, si elle la portait aujourd'hui, c'est qu'elle lui avait plu…**_

_**Entendant la musique se couper, Cassandra se concentra à nouveau sur son duo de danseur, leur demandant de s'asseoir pendant que chacun de leur camarade leur donnait un conseil sur ce qu'ils avaient vu afin qu'ils puissent s'améliorer.**_

_**Et cela continua ainsi pendant toute l'heure, laissant tout loisir à Cassie de se concentrer sur Rachel, qui, comme toujours se retrouvait à être la seule sans partenaire, ce qui semblait la peiner, plus que d'habitude.**_

_**Il ne restait plus que 5 minutes de cours, et elle était la seule à ne pas être passée, se levant rapidement, la blonde s'approcha d'elle, lui tendant doucement sa main droite, main que la brunette attrapa sans hésiter une seule seconde.**_

\- Voyons voir si Schwimmer arrive à faire mieux que votre lamentable niveau, _**lança-t-elle avec son acidité habituelle, ce qui en fit grogner certain, et sourire la brune qu'elle tenait maintenant par la taille.**_

_**En temps normal, Cassie lui aurait fait ravaler son sourire avec une ou deux remarques bien senties, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, face à Rachel Berry, elle se radoucissait.**_

_**Et puis c'était la première fois depuis un bout de temps qu'elle la voyait sourire, alors elle n'allait certainement pas être celle qui allait le lui enlever.**_

\- Amanda, envoie la musique, _**lança avec autorité la blonde, se plaçant dans la position de départ, prête à faire comprendre aux autres élèves dans sa classe le niveau qu'elle attendait, elle savait parfaitement que Rachel était capable de la suivre, même si elle aimait à lui dire le contraire.**_

_**Laissant les premières notes de la musique retentir, Cassandra la laissa l'envahir, commençant la chorégraphie, la réalisant au millimètre prêt, la brune dans ses bras la suivait parfaitement, tout comme elle l'avait prévu.**_

_**Tournoyant, pivotant, la portant quelques secondes pour réaliser l'un des portés de la chorégraphie la blonde ferma**_ _**les yeux un instant, s'imaginant seule au monde avec sa partenaire de danse, oubliant que sa salle de classe était pleine d'élève qui la regardait danser avec Rachel.**_

_**Mais la musique finie par s'arrêter, la faisant revenir à la réalité, une réalité qu'elle avait oubliée pendant quelques secondes, la brune dans ses bras était son élève, et elle, elle était Cassandra Crazy July, personne ne voudrait d'elle, et même si c'était le cas, elle ne voudrait imposer sa personne à quelqu'un, elle était bien trop cassé pour ça…**_

\- Si Schwim' arrive à finir cette danse sans faute, _**commença-t-elle, en lâchant la jeune femme**_, je ne vois pas pourquoi, vous tous, bande de mollusques, que je pensais pourtant meilleurs qu'elle, en êtes incapable, maintenant, sortez tous, je referais passer un groupe, au hasard demain, alors débrouillez-vous pour la savoir, par cœur cette fois-ci.

_**Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, tous les élèves de la salle de classe s'empressèrent**_ _**de sortir, tous excepté Rachel, qui prenait tout son temps pour prendre son sac, afin d'être la dernière dans la salle de danse.**_

\- Un problème pour retrouver vos affaires Schwimmer ? _**S'enquit la blonde en s'approchant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'arrêter, encore une fois sur la fleur qui se trouvait dans les cheveux de son élève, la faisant sourire.**_

\- Non, tout va très bien, je voulais simplement attendre que nous soyons seules, pour vous remercier, vous n'étiez pas obligée d'être gentille avec moi la semaine dernière, vous n'étiez pas non plus obligée d'envoyer des fleurs pour mon ancien fiancé, ni même de m'offrir une, alors merci, les Lys sont mes fleurs préférées en plus.

_**Un léger sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de Cassie, heureuse, même si elle essayait de ne pas le montrer, de savoir que ce qu'elle avait fait, au départ égoïstement pour essayer de se sortir son élève de la tête, lui avait fait plaisir.**_

\- Et même ce petit mot, ou vous insultiez tous mes amis du Glee Club m'a fait du bien, ce qui est étrange, je veux bien le reconnaître, alors merci.

_**S'approchant de sa professeur, prudemment, s'attendant à se prendre un vent monumental, Rachel passa ses bras autour de sa taille fine, la serrant contre elle un instant, la remerciant une fois de plus, par ce simple geste, avant de se retirer, la blonde devant elle, n'ayant fait aucun mouvement, semblant s'être changée en statut à l'approche de son élève.**_

\- Vous n'êtes pas aussi méchante que vous essayez de le faire croire, vous savez, _**lança alors la brune, ne laissant pas le temps à sa professeur de répondre, sortant de la classe après avoir attrapé son sac et sa veste, qu'elle avait enlevée le temps de sa prestation.**_

_**Une fois Rachel sortit de sa salle de cours, Cassandra ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire idiot envahir son visage, elle était en train de tomber pour son élève si exaspérante, et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir s'en empêcher…**_

_**CJ/RB**_

_**Il était 8 heures quand Rachel rentra de sa répétition, elle avait tenu à aller au cours de danse de Cassandra ce matin, ce qui avait fait durer sa journée de répétition un peu plus tard qu'en temps normal, puisse qu'elle**_ _**avait du tout décaler.**_

_**Entrant dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Kurt et Santana, la brunette retrouva ses deux anciens camarades du Glee Club sur le canapé du salon, se battant pour savoir qui allait choisir le film qu'ils allaient tous les trois regarder ce soir.**_

_**Se laissant tomber aux côtés de son amie aux origines latine, Rachel les regarda se disputer un instant, ayant l'impression d'être de retour à leur époque McKinley, mais en plus gentil, cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait aucun slushie de lancer par celle qui fut la co-capitaine des cheerleader.**_

\- Hey Rach', _**lança alors Kurt, qui après avoir gagné sa bataille pour le programme, se concentra sur sa meilleure amie, **_tu ne devineras jamais, qui a été d'une gentillesse extrême toute la journée.

\- Je ne sais pas, et franchement, je suis trop fatiguée pour essayer de deviner, alors si tu pouvais juste me le dire…

\- Crazy July !

\- Kurt ! Combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dit d'arrêter de l'appeler comme ça ?! _**S'exclama la brune, en tapant sur le bras de son ami, lui jetant un regard noir.**_

\- Je sais, je sais… Mais c'est dingue, tu ne trouves pas, elle n'a donné de surnom désagréable à personne, a félicité plusieurs d'entre nous, ce qu'elle ne fait jamais, et surtout, elle n'a pas arrêté de sourire, tu ne trouves pas ça dingue ? C'est comme si… Tiens, c'est comme si notre très chère Satan ici présente se mettait à être gentille avec toutes les personnes qu'elle croise.

\- Là, il n'a pas tort… C'est étrange… Elle avait peut-être fumé un joint, ton ex-poto Brody a pu la fournir.

_**Levant les yeux au ciel, Rachel ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement, c'était peut-être elle qui avait changé l'humeur de Cassie.**_

_**Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, elle ne voulait pas le savoir, elle préférait continuer à le croire, à croire en ce petit miracle…**_

_**CJ/RB**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vous dis à bientôt pour le suivant, je vais essayer de faire au plus vite, promis.**_

_**En attendant, j'attends vos commentaires, dites-moi ce qui va ou ne va pas, j'espère ne pas faire trop un OOC avec Cassandra, parce que c'est un personnage plutôt complexe, et j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à la cerner.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Benaïm.**_


	4. PAUSE

Non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, je suis désolée si certains ont pu penser ça, quoi que vu le peu de review que j'ai en ce moment, je ne dois plus avoir beaucoup de lecteur, donc ça ne va pas déranger grand monde, il est même probable que je publie ceci, sans que personne ne le voit…

Pour ceux qui seraient, quand même là, c'est juste un petit message pour vous dire que je vais prendre un peu de recul par rapport à , donc je ne vais plus publier pendant un bout de temps.

Je vais juste continuer à écrire, mais pour moi, dans mon coin sans publier.

Attention, je n'écris pas ça pour gagner des reviews, comme certains vont très certainement le penser, juste pour vous prévenir.

Parce que, oui, je suis parfaitement consciente que je suis censé écrire pour mon propre plaisir, mais quand je prends une demi-heure de mon temps, pour publier mes chapitres, m'assurer qu'il n'y est pas de mauvaise mise en forme une fois publié, je m'attends tout de même à un minimum de review.

Et quand je vois, qu'il y a encore quelques mois, j'avais facile, 4/5 reviews par chapitre, je me demande ce qu'il se passe.

Peut-être que j'écris moins bien, que c'est moins intéressant, du coup je me pose plein de question et j'en perds mon plaisir d'écrire, plaisir qui est pour moi essentiel, puisque non, au dernière nouvelle, écrire des fanfictions n'est pas rémunéré, je ne vis pas de ça.

So, voilà, je pense que j'ai plus ou moins tout dit.

Je vous dis à bientôt, bien que je n'ai pas de date précise pour mon retour.

Mel DiCaire Benaïm.


End file.
